Halo: The Shadows Within Us
by EternalDimensions
Summary: Lily, a UNSC Marine who has had a difficult past, has been stationed on a military/research facility on Ganymede. The station researches the planet it orbits, Jupiter. Lily soon finds out that there is a spartan on the facility, and soon gets him to hate her instantly. The spartan, 153 Aka Shadow, eventually comes out of his shell to Lily and tells her everything. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Slip Up

**A/N: Hey guys this will be my first fanfiction, so being thus I an open to any criticism you may have, but try not to be extremely rude. SO for starters I am going to address some of the things you might and will see in this fanfiction so you won't wonder what the hell I'm talking about. First off I will use "(words)" for dialogue obviously. If something's italicised then that means that it is what the person the view of the story is in's thoughts. Basically it's the focus character's thoughts if that was too hard to understand. If something is in '(word)' then that mean's that the person is emphasising that word like they spat it out. I will also make each chapter have four to six pages (a page is when you see the breakline) and make this hopefully as long as a book, and I will make them long for all you dwellers. Now then finally I have to put up a warning so to make it stand out it will be in all caps. DISCLAIMER: THIS IS RATED M. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS, IT WILL NOT END PRETTY AND YOU CAN'T BLAME ME WHEN YOU CUSS YOUR SIBLINGS OUT FROM WORDS IN THIS FANFICTION. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HALO SERIES IT ALL BELONGS TO 343 INDUSTRIES AND BUNGIE (Even though I would love to own halo :( I wish) ALSO THIS WILL NOT BE ON THE HALO STORYLINE FOR YOU HALO GEEKS (Such as myself) AND I WILL MAKE IT AS FACTUAL TO THE HALO LORE AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. /A/N**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Slip Up.**

Lily had walked down the hall into the pelican. She had been transferred to another base after she got out on the infirmary. She walked into the pelican. Sitting down on one of it's rough seats, which obviously were designed for survival not comfort, she remembered when she was first deployed, into the chaos of the Human-Covenant War. Placed onto Reach she barely escaped when her CO was let onto a Frigate, when the base was about to be glassed. She shook her head trying to snap out of it. _Too many friends. All died for some stupid planet that was doomed to fall anyways._ Lily had always hated ONI for making them defend that waste of a planet. Ever since that planet, she had made sure she was careful of her friends after that incident.

It had always seemed everyone in Lily's life went KIA or MIA and never found. SHe was jerked from her thoughts when the pelican's engines roared to life, shaking the metal cube into life. She settled down, realising she forgot to pull the safety bar down, she quickly whipped it down and clicked it into place as she blanked out for the journey down to Ganymede, at a research station to study jupiter further. She was tasked at the safety of the scientists because of numerous pirate attacks. She touched down after what felt like an eternity and got up to stretch her legs. Once the bay door opened, she felt the cold air reaching out, seemingly covering her. Lily jumped out, and the pelican left her alone. Leaving the biodome, it flew off. _Now then, let's see what we have here_. She strode into the entrance, where she was checked for any illegal goods. Once clear she proceeded into the camp. The first thing that caught her eye was that it was like a military installation on the moon. She went over to the barracks, seeing that it was nearly night, and found her CO. She recognised him from his file she was given.

"OK MARINES, GIVE ME FIVE LAPS AROUND THE DOME NOW! I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THIS BEHAVIOUR!" Lily could swear she say steam coming out of his ears. The officer turning around, saw Lily as she snapped into attention.

"Private grade 2: Lily Clyne Ready to kick some serious ass, Sir!" She stood facing the way the officer was, until he moved around inspecting Lily. He finally made it back to where he stood before and Waved off Lily's salute.

"I am Major Tommy Henderson Division 7. Call me Tom. That's not a request it's an order. Dinner's in 2 hours, get yourself settled and ready. Here's a map of the area and you will be staying in room E107. Dismissed." And as that Lily walked away to her new room. The Room had one desk, with some plants already growing in the further left corner. On the right was her bed, and storage. There was also a door which lead into a washroom. She sat her things down and quickly showered then changed with some downtime before dinner. She went to her desk and searched up any and all history on this facility. The place only had one article, which was heavily decoded. Lily only found on thing out. The name of the facility. Apparently it was called Fort Garthson and that was it. _Strange. Better not even worry 'bout it, just do your job_. Lily got ready and followed her map to find the mess hall. It wasn't that big, it was actually quite small in comparison to the rest of the fort. she went into the place and saw that there were tables in rows, some neatly cleaned and others were dirty. She looked around and saw that she arrived too late, because the line was very long.

She went to the end of the line, and patiently waited for her food. After blanking out for a moment she realised that everyone was looking away from the front of the line. _What's going on?_ Lily looked over and saw a 6"10' human in black and red trimmed armor. Upon further inspection she realised that he was a spartan! _WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!_ Lily silently screamed. _A FUCKING SPARTAN! DAMN!_ Lily almost blacked out, but became petrified when she realised the spartan had been looking at her, or near her because she couldn't see past his pitch black visor. then she felt a little nudge on he back. She whipped around to see a man looking her dead in the eyes. she looked into his green eyes and only saw concern.

"Don't look at him. He's really hot headed." The marine whispered so low she could barely hear.

"Why? I'm doing nothing to him, why should he be mad at me?"

"We don't know, but the last guy to do that was send to Earth because the doctors here couldn't help him." His eyes flashed melancholy and despair for an instant, then he focused again.

"Why didn't they court-martial him then?"

"They need him. We need him, he's saved our asses too many times to put onto a calculator. They can't do anything to him or else he'll leave and pirates will control this place."

"Thanks, what's your name? Mine's Lily Clyne"

"Tim Koten Division 7, and no problem. Can't have a greenhorn die on their first day without the 'Inauguration'" Tim said that last part as if he were teasing her.

"What do you mean by Ina-" Lily was cut short by realising she was holding up the line. Blushing of her carelessness, she got her food and sat down in the corner of the room. Expecting Tim to sit by her, she waited a few minutes, after finding him sitting with some others, friends probably because of how much they're laughing. Feeling alone, she quickly ate her meal and headed back to her room to sleep. While she was walking, she noticed that Tim was at E108, next to her room and was obviously struggling to open his door. Wanting to tease him she said "Having trouble trying to rob a poor soul?" She was leaning against her door, arms across her chest and a slight grin on her face.

"Yeah, hey can I see your card for a second. If you use a wrong card on the door it sometimes fixes the system, and I sleep here thank you very much for noticing." He was still trying to open the door. He finally looked at Lily when she agreed to lend him her card, and started blushing, then grinned evilly. He moved over to Lily's door and opened it up, sending her crashing onto the ground inside her room.

"Hey! what the fuck was that about!" Getting up and going to kick Tim's head in like a turtle, she stopped when he wasn't there anymore. She saw his room door close. _Damn._ Lily thought. Then she realised that Tim still had her card. _Cheeky bastard_. She went outside and knocked on Tim's door so hard it made a small dent in it. She waited two minutes, then went back to her room, only to find it was closed and she was locked out. She went over to Tim's room and yelled "TIM GIVE MY MY FUCKING CARD YOU BITCH!" The door slid up suddenly, and Lily was so surprised at the immediate action that she fell square on her butt, hurting her tailbone.

Tim jolted out and put one arm around her neck and the other over her mouth. "Shut the hell up! do you want us to be on patrol duty for a month?!" Tim whispered. Lily, trying to take in everything that just happened, nodded her head not even remembering what he asked. Tim went on rambling about this one time he and a friend yelled at night and went on patrol duty for 3 months, but she didn't listen. She felt her head resting on his strong chest. His body warmth radiated into Lily and she started to blush. She looked at his arm, and saw numerous scars, and on the left arm, a huge plasma burn. Being in his hands, just felt ... right. Somehow she felt like a little child, being cradled by her mother. _He's so... strong._ Tim let go of Lily and threw her card at her, and he walked into his room. _No, Don't go! Come back!_ she silently wished. _No Lily, you can't get attached, he'll just die like the rest. just let him go._ Eventually he closed the door and Lily went into her room. Shoving that memory back into her head, she fell asleep, not knowing what she'd do tomorrow.

* * *

Lily woke up at the bright and sudden flash of light turning on in her room. She got up, and groggily went into the shower to wash up. She stepped out, and got dressed, then put her hair in a high ponytail. She walked out the door and saw Tim, walking over to her door.

"Hey, Tim!" Lily waved at him, and he smiled waving back at her.

"Hey, come on, breakfast is starting soon. We can't be late, again" Lily joined him and Tim explained how their division worked while they made their way to the mess hall. AS they walked in, Lily noticed a little symbol on the floor. It was like a cursive lower case i but the top was bent over to the right.

"Tim, What's that symbol on the floor?" Tim looked to where she was pointing, then looked back at her yellow eyes.

"That? That's a symbol the scientists found in the dust when we first came here. We don't know what it means, but that's why they're studying jupiter." Lily looked back down at it. _Have I seen that before?_ Lily spaced out thinking about it.

 **-Flashback!-**

Lily woke up, rubbing her eye's. She waddled down the stairs and went into the living room. She was her mother looking into her telescope.

"Mommy!" Lily ran to her, and her mom picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down.

"Hi Jitter Bug! what are yo-" She was cut short as there was someone knocking at the door. "Ok, hold on mommy has to get this." Lily heard shouting and a loud bang. She rushed to the door and looked out. Two men in black suits towered over the small child. She looked over at the pin on his vest. It was a cursive lower case i but the top was bent over to the right.

 **-End flashback-**

Lily felt light headed, remembering that symbol and what happened to her mom. A shiver went up her spine, and almost cried until Tim looked over at her and saw her face.

"Hey, you alright? You look like a ghost!" He began chuckling at her face, until he saw her eyes. Filled with sorrow and rage, her eyes pierced right through Tim's gaze, and he quickly apologised, then got his food. He waited for Lily, then she followed him to where he sat last night. She sat diagonal of him, and started talking with the rest. The person opposite of him was Grant, and apparently Tim's favorite, besides Madeleine who sat across from Lily. Tim and Madeleine obviously were in love because of how close they sat and more obvious them kissing. The sight made Lily cringe for some reason, followed by envy but she swallowed the feeling. Next to Grant was G.S. He seemed like the one that would let anyone say anything about him, but something about his friends and you're dead. Next to Tim, opposite Madeleine, was Adam. He was the smallest, but not by that much. Lily talked with Madeleine most of the time, and she told embarrassing stories of Tim. Lily's favorite was when Tim was on his first day here, and someone went into his room while he was showering and took something. Tim chased him until they bumped, and literally bumped into Admiral Hood. They were about to salute when Admiral Hood told Tim not to because his hand was holding up his Towel. Everyone laughed at this, but Tim only transformed into a tomato.

Once Breakfast was finished Lily went to the training ground. They were split into two groups. Lily's group went on the track following the entire dome, which was 2.5 km in diameter. Tim's group went to the range for target practice. Lily Wandered off the track because she leered at Tim's figure, shooting at the target. She regained consciousness and tripped over a rock, and woke up in a bed with no memory of what happened.

* * *

 **A/N That's it! I revised it to make sure that not EVERYTHING happened in this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but it'll do for now. If you liked it, please review it, and i am always open to suggestions. Thanks for your time and I'll try to upload every 2-3 days! /A/N**


	2. Chapter 2: Storm Calls

**A/N: Hello! Ready for the second chapter? I am too. Thank you for reviewing and as promised a new chapter. Lets get right into it shall we? Of course before i put the disclaimer because of legal reasons :c.** **DISCLAIMER: THIS IS RATED M. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS, IT WILL NOT END PRETTY AND YOU CAN'T BLAME ME WHEN YOU CUSS YOUR SIBLINGS OUT FROM WORDS IN THIS FANFICTION. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HALO SERIES IT ALL BELONGS TO 343 INDUSTRIES AND BUNGIE (Even though I would love to own halo :( I wish) ALSO THIS WILL NOT BE ON THE HALO STORYLINE FOR YOU HALO GEEKS (Such as myself) AND I WILL MAKE IT AS FACTUAL TO THE HALO LORE AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. /A/N**

* * *

Lily woke up and saw a vast scene of white. She rubbed her eyes to help them wake up, and looked around. She was in a bed with a door, and a heart rate monitor. _Hospital. Damn._ She tried to get up, but a pain in her spine forced her crashing into the bed. She groaned with pain, as the door opened.

"You know, you should really be careful. you might end up dying one of these days." The voice came from a woman, with dark brown eyes, and blonde hair dressed in a white coat. Obviously a nurse.

"I'll remember that next time I black out." Lily replied, sarcasm edging into her voice. The nurse got an injection shot, and put it into her arm.

"This will help the pain go away, so don't over-stress yourself. You also got a nasty cut on your side." Lily looked at it, wondering how she didn't notice it earlier because it hut like a motherfucker. "So don't re-open it. I don't want to get the stitches from the storage block again."

Lily rolled her eyes and felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up five minutes later with a slap to the face. She was about to tear the person in half until she saw Tim standing over her like a hawk.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. I don't want to be Prince Charming." Tim smirked at Lily.

"Well lemme just say, If you kiss me the next thing that'll be in your mouth will my fist." Lily lied.

"Jeez, i was just joking calm down. Besides that spartan would be your charming anyways." Tim got a wide grin that spread across his face. Lily looked at Tim not knowing what he was talking about.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Tim snickered and started laughing.

"You mean you don't remember?" Lily shook her head, impatient and wanting to know what the hell he was talking about. "Shadow ran over to you when you collapsed and brought you back bridal style." The words jogged Lily's memory and it popped into her head. _He did carry me back, and he didn't even grunt once. Like he was holding a baby!_ Lily knew of a Spartans strength, but didn't know how strong one really was. And to think that Shadow isn't the  best. She started blushing when she remembered that he carried her. She tried to hide it, but Tim already saw it, and burst out laughing.

"It's not 'funny!'" Lily protested a lot more, but to no avail. Once Tim stated laughing, he can't stop. One of the aspects that seems laughable at first, then very annoying later on. She pouted with her face scrunched up, but that only fueled Tim's fire. He 'FINALLY' stopped and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Ok-ok, I'm done." Tim sat down on a spinny chair as Lily started talking about her adventures as a marine, and Tim just rolled across the room, using his legs to propel him. She was in the middle of a story when Tim looked at her, then asked her a serious question. "WHy don't you like other people?" Lily was a bit shocked from this, and gaped her mouth [;)].

"I've noticed that you don't talk to other people, and barely tolerate any of the gang, and a girl as beautiful as you would be flirting with all of the boys, but you mostly talk with Madeleine and I." Lily's mind instantly searched for an answer to keep Tim's mouth shut, but failed.

"I'm just not one of those people. Besides, you saved me from getting pounded by Shadow and Madeleine tells me all of your embarrassing stories. Even Stormcall." Lily smirked at Tim's face when she said Stormcall, and Tim blushed a shade of red that only humans could make.

"What did she te- Wait no, don't get off topic. I know you 'are' like that, and I can tell you're hiding something from me. Tell me the truth or I will tell the nurses you need a plethora of pain killers and get you hooked on them." Lily Sighed. She knew she was defeated but she didn't want to tell him, yet.

"It's a long story."

"Then get talking."

* * *

Lily woke up when the sun rose over the barren hilltop. She glanced around, and saw her team snuggled in their sleeping bags, happy from it's warmth and comfort. They had been employed on a mission to secure a spec-ops grunt from an outpost. The Mission had run smoothly, and they were going back to base, so they can get promoted. The grunt was still asleep from the tranq-dart they gave him a while back, and was due to wake up in the base when they arrived. Lily was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the rest of her squad getting up, and packing up for the 26 kilometer hike back to camp. When they were about halfway, they stopped belong a river, to rest and restore their energy. A male marine walked over to Lily, and laid out a map.

"If we go alone this side, we may be able to cross, and save 4 kilometers. But if we go here, it would be less dangerous. It would cost us two more kilometers." the marine dragged his finger along the map, as Lily thought to herself.

"We're going to go the shortest route. We need this grunt back ASAP, so we have about ten minutes 'till we head out." The marine went to the others and told them the plan. They all seemed to agree, as none of them came to her to oppose the idea. That or they were afraid of Christian. Christian was Lily's friend, and always kicked people's asses if Lily even glared at them a certain way. They all seemed to shift out of their way as they walked, and they were good friends, and the other marines thought too good of 'friends'.

"Ok, we're going back to base, get your things and let move our asses." Lily lead them up to the bridge, and volunteered to walk across it first. She started to walk, when she noticed a shimmer in the woods in front of her. She glanced back, seeing that everyone else saw it. "WEAPONS HOT!" Lily yelled into the day, as she shot at is until her hand went numb. The figure dropped to the ground, and it's active camouflage flickered, then depleted. Lily went over to look at the abomination, and noticed that it was a sangheili. Then she recognized the armor. Zealot. Damn. Lily looked at her troops, and noticed their faces. She could tell that they too, noticed it's armor. She signaled to them to run, as she gave the grunt to another marine, as she went back across the bridge to blow it us, so the rest don't follow.

Lily planted the Explosive and went to the opposite side, across from the marines.

"RUN!" That was the only thing she could say until the explosive went off. Lily, not wanting the marines to get over run by covenant, backtracked to kill the rest off. As she made her way back, Lily noticed a strange footprint. It wasn't an Elite, jackal, grunt or even brute. She realised too late that it was a drone, as a plasma pistol shot her in the shoulder, and she went behind a tree, to cover form more damage. Plasma flew past her almost like it was a hunter's canon. The shots suddenly stopped as she dared to look out. As she saw what was coming, she froze.

A 7" 4' elite was marching down the path, and behind him were three wraiths. She couldn't see past the wraiths, but she heard loud footsteps. She could only guess a brute. She cocked the last two grenades she had, ran out into the open, and chucked both of them at the wraiths. One of them blew up before it hit a wraith, and the other one was shot by the elite. It turned to see Lily standing outside of the cover. Fuck. She ran back in, but he was too late. The elite followed her into the forest. She stopped, and dove into a bush, trying to calm herself. Her heart was its own drum at this point, and her stomach was about to explode by the beating from her heart. She heard the heavy footsteps come closer, and closer. _Shit_ , I forgot their sense of smell. Those dogs. She heard the footstep as if it was on her face, but then it stopped. She tried to get closer to the edge of the bush to see better, and he felt a hot breath on her neck.

She slowly looked up, and saw the elite. It had parted the bush, and Lily didn't even know. It reached down and picked her up. She silently cursed her and the elite, as it marched her back to the wraith. The elite spoke something in it's native language to the others and they proceeded to the river, and floated across. It was then she got to see the figure behind the wraiths. It was a brute. Not as old as the other brutes, but old enough to fight. The elite turned, cutting her vision off from the advancement, as he took her on the road. Given new energy from adrenaline, Lily resisted turning back, but the elite was way more strong than she was. She kept struggling until the elite took her of of his broad shoulder, and tossed her on the ground. She tried to escape but the elite went first, and hit her square on the head. Then Lily was out cold.

* * *

Lily woke up when her cheek sting like a motherfucker. She examined the room, and saw an elite standing above her, and it was obvious that he slapped her. She was in a room, and was strapped onto the wall, and the elite was a major. She looked down, and saw that her armor plates were taken off, but her underlining was still there. She looked at the elite, and snickered. She knew that she wouldn't survive anyways, so she was contempt and wouldn't crack. Finally, after a long moment of pause, the elite spoke, with a deep heavy voice.

"Where did you take the grunt?" The elite pressed closer to her, trying to make himself bigger than her. She laughed, which made the elite slap her, harder this time. "We can do this all day, or you can answer my question so you can go back."

"I don't know where he's going, I was in another troop." She made it obvious she lied, only to anger the elite further. It worked, because he slapped her again.

"I can tell you're lying, so tell me the truth. Where is that grunt."

"Why's that grunt so special to you? Is he one of your pets?" The elite got to the point, that he slapped Lily so hard, it dislocated her jaw.

"WHERE IS THAT GRUNT" The Elite yelled at the top of it's lungs. His mandibles were spread out to increase volume.

"Mhnn Humnghis, im fe bek" Lily couldn't speak correctly because of her jaw, and made her words sloppy, to make sure the elite couldn't hear anything. The elite roaded again, and stomped out of the room. Then Lily fell asleep after being in the now dark room for what seemed like an eternity.

Lily woke up, and the room's door was open. A figure stepped into the room, and approached Lily. She recognized it. It was the elite that took her here in the first place. It moved it's giant hands over to her face, for the first time Lily was scarred. She didn't know if it was the 7" 4' elite or his battle-scars that made her scarred. The elite grabbed her jaw, and relocated it, as Lily has a shot of pain surge through her as he pushed it. The elite released her, and carried her out of the room. The next thing she saw was the covenant base blow up with spirals of blue and black.

* * *

 **A/N First of all, I'm so sorry this came out so late. I was caught up with school, and I didn't have enough time because i had band practice. But anyways here's this chapter :) Tell me if you want to know about StormCall, because i already have that one figured out and it'll come out like the next day. Anyways thank you and don't blush as much as Lily! And a special thanks to emipopescu21 for pointing out my mistake, and this one has been revised. /A/N**


	3. Chapter 3: Fleetmaster

**A/N: Hey guys, Third chapter! My computer didn't work, but being the geek I am, I fixed it! I'ma get right into it so here's the disclaimer:** **DISCLAIMER: THIS IS RATED M. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS, IT WILL NOT END PRETTY AND YOU CAN'T BLAME ME WHEN YOU CUSS YOUR SIBLINGS OUT FROM WORDS IN THIS FANFICTION. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HALO SERIES IT ALL BELONGS TO 343 INDUSTRIES AND BUNGIE (Even though I would love to own halo :( I wish) ALSO THIS WILL NOT BE ON THE HALO STORYLINE FOR YOU HALO GEEKS (Such as myself) AND I WILL MAKE IT AS FACTUAL TO THE HALO LORE AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. /A/N**

* * *

The elite seemed to glide across the ground as he sprinted away from the, now destroyed, base. It let out a low growl to when it saw another elite minor sprint the other direction of them. Towards the UNSC. Lily was too shocked to even think about escaping. _Holy fuck. The whole base, just like that._ The thought sent a shiver down her spine, and she returned her gaze to the elite. He was completely focused on getting past the infinite amounts of trees and bushes. He saw her look in his gaze, and tightened his grip on her as she was slung over his shoulder. After what seemed like hours, they reached a small camp, and the elite laid her down, and strapped her securely to a pole. She didn't think much of the camp, until she followed the trail of the covenant grav-lift. At the sight of 'it', Lily shivered, and swallowed hard.

The UNSC intel reported that there may be a few small CAS-class assault carriers, but now what she gazed at. The ship was well hidden around the clouds, but it was unmistakable. A CSO-class supercarrier. Lily felt like biting her tongue to end her life, but was too shocked to. SHe couldn't even think straight. The sight of it made Lily want to look away. She calmed down a little and instantly a thought popped into her head. _Why would such a ship be here? Shouldn't it be at Earth instead of here?_ Little did she know, the answer would come very soon.

She was unstrapped and brought over to the grav-lift and pulled upwards. She felt weightless, and she instantly started flailing. The elite held onto her even tighter, and slapped her. Wanting not to piss off the huge block of muscle, she stopped, but she wanted to throw up. They finally reached the top, and the first thing she saw was a sea of grunts. They looked ready to tear apart anything in their way. The seep purple door at the back opened up to show a pair of hunters. _Something is obviously going down. and soon_. The elite managed its way across the flood of grunts, and went into the first door. Lily tried to remember the way they went. _Left. Right. Right. forwards. Left. Left. Right._ She soon became tired and fell asleep on the elites broad shoulder.

When Lily finally woke, she was stuck in a sort of grav-lift thing, but it kept her still. She gazed around, and saw numerous elites working consoles, and a huge glass window, showing the outside. _Cockpit_. Lily concluded her suspicion as an elite dragged their finger and the ship moved. Her gaze moved, and she realised that she was moving, until she faced another elite. She noticed that he stood out among the others, as he wore gold tinted armor. He spoke something she couldn't understand, and based on her facial expression he spoke again.

"Where is that grunt, 'human'" Lily was taken back, as a fleetmaster asked that question.

"Why's it so important, it's only a grunt."

"That doesn't concern you, now where is it?" The elite was getting impatient, and Lily knew.

"Well, I think he's. Ya know I don't really know. I forgot with the whole base explosion." The fleetmaster slammed his fist against the wall, causing it to dent heavily, and another one rushing over to calm him. This was kept up for almost hours, until she fleetmaster grew to the end of his patience. He said something in his language, and an elite came over, and injected something into Lily's arm. The same elite unlocked her, and she took this chance to make a break for it. _If I can only get to the door._ Once her feet touched the bottom, she bolted forwards. When she came down to the floor again, her leg gave out and she flopped to the floor, still going forwards. She couldn't move her arms or legs, and the fleetmaster picked her up.

"Do you take me as an idiot?" Lily started panicking. She was paralyzed and had infinite ideas of what the fleetmaster would do to her. But the one that happened, she didn't expect.

* * *

The marines arrived back to camp with the grunt still out black. They went through the last checkpoint and headed into the camp. They unloaded the warthog they found lying in a ditch, and brought the grunt to the pit. The pit is exactly what it sounds like. A huge 5 meter deep hole, lined with steel where they put POW's as a quick hold. The marines saluted as the admiral walked in.

"At ease soldiers. There were six of you, where's the captain?" The marines looked around and the tallest one answered.

"S-She stayed behind to take the covenant off of us. We didn't see her when we doubled back, only destroyed wraiths." The admiral sighed. He looked up through the sky finally returned his gaze to the five.

"Well, we'll wait 'till daybreak tomorrow. If she's not there when the sun rises, we have to leave her. I kn-" The admiral was cut off before he could finish

"But she'll die! We have to do something, we can't just leave her!" The others nodded and started arguing until the admiral couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S MY ORDER AND YOU WILL FOLLOW IT, GOT IT!" He looked at the five as they hung their heads, realising they were out of place. "Look, I know how special the captain is to you, even you Blake." When Blake, the tallest, looked up with surprise, the admiral only smirked. "But this grunt is more important than anything you've ever done. He could hold the key to winning this entire war." Each of the five looked at eachother in confusion.

"What do you mean? It's only a grunt. How special could it be?" The response came from the shortest, even though he's not that small. The admiral walked to the opening of the pit, closed the tent flaps and returned to the team.

"This grunt holds knowledge of this thing called Halo." (Halo soundtrack cue here) "It's this giant weapon that some ancient alien race created to wipe out any sentient life in single blast." The team's eyes widened and blake stepped back, nearly slipping and falling on his ass. " We found one already, and there's only two survivors from it, but we think there's another. And the whole covenant fleet is there. With this grunt we could wipe out the covenant in one. Single. Strike." The admiral pounded his fist on his open palm for more emphasis. It was then a high pitched squeal was heard emitting from the pit. "Well well well, looks like we got a sleeper" The admiral looked over the edge, and saw the grunt running around with its arms in the air.

"DDDDDEEEEMMMMOOOOOONNNNN!" It squealed until it tripped, and knocked it's head and fell asleep.

"Well anyways, get back to your tent. Dinner's soon and I know you don't want to miss it. Good work, you deserve it." They saluted and the admiral dismissed them.

"Hey Blake, What did the admiral mean by how special the cap is to you?" Blake stopped and blushed a light red.

"Nothing Ethan, just forget about it." The shortest joined in on Ethan's pleads on telling him. "Ethan I said forget it, and Jake, just stop. You can't stop kissing Ethan's ass can you?" Jake Slapped Blake, but he and Ethan just laughed it off. Eventually another marine joined in, and they all taunted him about liking Lily like third graders would. "Jake, Ethan, Adam, STOP IT!" Blake yelled, and the fifth ran over and punched Blake's gut inside. He leaned close to Blake's ear

"Stop it, I don't give a single fuck about what they're doing to you. Since Lily's gone I'm in charge of this squad and I am commanding you to stop. You're better than this so get your shit together and meet me at the mess hall when you're in a better mood." And with that he stalked off to a white tent, and left Blake on the ground coughing and reaching for air.

"F-u-c-k-i-n-g d-i-c-k-b-a-g." Blake gasped one last time, and went into the tent 9, the team's quarters. Adam ran up to Blake

"What'd you do to get on Grant's bad side?" Adam reached for Blake's shoulder, but he slapped it away.

"I don't know, but all I do know is that he's asking for an ass kicking. And for once I want to follow that order." Blake looked over his shoulder to see Grant across the field talking to a captain, and Blake smiled, not out of happiness, but of complete hatred

* * *

Lily scanned the room she was in. There was a bed, a desk, and two doors. The fleetmaster through the human on the floor, and easily pinned her down. He spread his mandibles and let out a deep growl.

"Now tell me 'human', where is the grunt!" The last part was almost a shout.

"I told you before, I don't know! My head was banged up in the explosion." The fleetmaster twisted his leg, which painfully bent Lily's ankle. She let out a shout of pain, then barred her teeth

"TELL ME NOW! MY PATIENCE HAS GROWN THIN!" The fleetmaster was close enough that Lily could smell his breath, which wasn't that appealing.

"I told you I don't kn-" She let out a groan as the fleetmaster twisted her ankle even more. " K-know!"

"TELL ME NOW YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" The fleetmaster was about ready to snap her neck like a toothpick, and the pain was to great Lily finally succumbed.

"I-IT'S AT THE BASE NEAR THE NORTH ISLAND!" Lily shouted and gasped then the fleetmaster released her after twisting her ankle again.

"Was that so hard? But if you lied to me, I won't hesitate of doing something much worse. So speak up now if it's not there."

"It is, believe me, it is." The fleetmaster smirked, and walked out of the room, then locked her in it. She looked around, then slid down the wall and curled up. She began murmuring to herself. "Why, why did you do it? Why didn't you just bite your tongue?" The more she thought, the more she felt guilty about possible ending everyone's lives at the camp. She eventually got up, and went into the other door. It opened up to a bathroom, and she looked at herself in the reflection of the shiny purple walls. _Haha, I'm a complete mess._ She took off her clothes and poured water into something what looked like a tub, and the water was weird. It was an aqua blue, and seemed thick. Once it reached near the brim, she stepped in, and in resisted her foot, then sucked it in. It was like a thicker jello, and only her head was above the 'water'. She heard the door open, and heavy footsteps, She tried to quiet herself, not wanting the alien to walk in on her. Even thought her body was under the slime, it would still be awkward. She heard the steps come closer, then stop. The door slid open and the fleetmaster stepped in. He threw a bundle of UNSC clothes at her, which hit the side of the 'tub'.

"Get finished and dressed, the squad reports back in thirty minutes and that will show if you live or not." She picked up her old clothes, even her bra, and walked out, and locked the door to the hallway. Lily rested in the slime for a few minutes longs, then attempted to get out. She was almost completely out, but then she slipped, and fell back in. Se entire body was under the slime, and she held her breath trying now to breath. She got out of breath and tried to gasp for air, but failed because of the slime. She felt a large leathery hand pull her nude body out of the slime, and saw the fleetmaster holding her. "Can't have you die if it proves the grunt is actually there. The prophets would have greater use for you then." He dropped her on the floor, and walked out again. Lily wiped the last of the slime off of her, and put the clothes on. They felt strange. The shirt was large, and the pants were small, almost choking her legs. The fact that she didn't have anything under then didn't help at all. She walked into the adjacent room, and layed down on the bed, spreading her limbs in exhaustion. Not after long the door slide wide open, and the fleetmaster stepped in.

"Judgement day." He smirked, and put energy cuffs around Lily's wrists, and led her down the hallways to the communication room. She sat her down in a very uncomfortable chair, and locked her in it. Lily squirmed around trying to get comfortable in the death trap. "Stop squirming vermin" A medium sized elite glared at her as he spoke. Lily only crossed her legs, and looked at the center. There was a holographic image of nothing at first, then a lance of elites came into view. The largest spoke first.

"We have reached the base, it seems lifeless, we will journey further into it. It is sundown after all, they might all be asleep." The fleetmaster looked about ready to slap Lily's head off her neck when he reported, then seemed to go at ease when the elite finished. A few minutes passed and no further communications were made. There was a loud explosion, and the elite came back. But this time, a different elite spoke

"Fleetmaster, the Base. It's empty." Lily held her breath as the fleetmaster yowled louder than any brute she heard, and he stomped towards Lily, hand reaching for his energy sword. He turned it on and raised his arm, and lily swallowed hard. _It's the end!_

* * *

 **A/N: Mwahaha, cliffhangers. A readers nightmare, but a writers best friend (except spell check) Anyways The next one's coming soon, and this whole story will be wrapped up! We can finally get back to Tim and Ganymede and the research facility! Now I will leave you all with this one question for thought until the next chapter comes out; Who do you think shadow is, a character we met, or one we will meet very soon in the near future? Thank you wonderful humans, and have a good day! :D /A/N**


	4. Chapter 4: Rescued?

**A/N: Hey, Another chapter is getting out! So the story that Lily's telling should end soon within this chapter or the next one for we can finally get back to TimxMadeleine or LilyxAnyoneBecauseIHaventSetUpAShipageYet. DISCLAIMER: THIS IS RATED M. IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS, IT WILL NOT END PRETTY AND YOU CAN'T BLAME ME WHEN YOU CUSS YOUR SIBLINGS OUT FROM WORDS IN THIS FANFICTION. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HALO SERIES IT ALL BELONGS TO 343 INDUSTRIES AND BUNGIE (Even though I would love to own halo :( I wish) ALSO THIS WILL NOT BE ON THE HALO STORYLINE FOR YOU HALO GEEKS (Such as myself) AND I WILL MAKE IT AS FACTUAL TO THE HALO LORE AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. /A/N**

* * *

The door swung wide open and a nurse walked in on Lily telling Tim the story. She hushed Tim out of the room, the rushed their goodbye's and the door closed, leaving Lily by herself. The lights went out next, and Lily guessed that visitor hours were closed, so she let her eyes shut, and her head went blank. She woke up when the same nurse walked in, to change Lily's pillows. She was left in the room for a little bit longer, until the door swung wide open and Tom stepped in. Lily tried to snap to a salute in the bed, put moving her arm that fast pulled on her stitches, and she yelped in pain. Tom just laughed and Lily looked at him with a scowl.

"Woah there, don't want you getting hurt again. We might have to call that spartan back in here to carry you!" He roared out with a deep laugh, then composed himself for a final sentence before completely losing it. "Guess you really did fall for him, eh?" Lily was about to slap the man, until she remembered he was her CO. Tom kept laughing and Lily lied there trying to not slap Tom.

"How many people know?" Tom composed himself and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"The whole facility." Lily blushed, and shoved her face into the pillow, groaning in despair.

"That fast?" Lily pulled her face out of the pillow to talk, then pushed it back in. ;)

"Yeah, and the spartan ain't happy either. People are poking fun at him. Got to the point where he threw a marine at another. Both fractured legs." Lily had a shiver go down her spine, and took her face out of the pillow feeling sorry for the spartan.

"Well, that's sad. Why are you here." The question finally popped into her head, and Tom looked down at her, humor glowing in his brown eyes.

"Well, can't a dear old friend visit a young lady in the hospital?" Seeing that Lily wasn't in that type of mood, he straightened and answered her. "Actually, ONI sent me." Lily looked at him with disbelief, then noticing his serious face, lied on her bed paralyzed.

"W-why w-would ONI w-want me?" She stuttered only making Tom chuckle a bit.

"They want to know if you remember anything. Anything at all about the spartan carrying you." He looked at her dead serious. After a while, Lily spoke up.

"I'm sorry. Can't remember a thing about it. That rock must've been hard (;D) because I was out cold." Tom just stood up, and moved towards his bag, which didn't see before on the counter behind Tom. He pulled out a syringe, and looked back at Lily.

"That's most unfortunate." Tom walked back at Lily, grabbing her arm, and making sure she wouldn't struggle. He slowly pushed the needle into her soft skin. He emptied the tube, and let go of her. "Don't worry, it's just a pain killer." Lily relaxed thinking of why he didn't say that earlier. "If you remember anything though, run to tell me. But this time, don't trip on a rock." He laughed as he walked out of the prison, and later Tim came through the door with Madeleine.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tim and Madeleine sat down, telling her of everything that happened, then Lily saw that Tim was eager for something.

"Hey Lily, do you mind telling Madeleine that 'story' as well. Don't worry, you can trust her. You have my word." Lily looked at Madeleine, then back to Tim.

"Sure, why not?" Tim, now glowing with joy, filled Madeleine in on the story. Although Lily did have to correct a few things because Tim exaggerated them. They finally got the where Madeleine under stood everything.

"So, tell us the rest!" Tim's eyes gleamed, and Lily started talking.

* * *

The first thing that went into Lily's brain was to dodge the sword, but she was locked in her chair. She moved her head, and the sword hit the chair, but was way off to the side. She thought he just missed, but he hit the panel to control the cuffs around her, and he picked her up by the throat. He threw Lily across the room and she hit the wall, hard. She lost her vision for a few seconds, and felt something grab her legs. Her eyes adjusted and she was being dragged by a very angry fleetmaster. She tried to escape, but each time she moved, the squids hands squeezed tighter. He brought her through countless corridors and grav-lifts, and stopped, then opened a door and through Lily in the room. She jumped up, and tried to get to the door, but the fleetmaster was faster. He closed the door, and locked it, leaving Lily and himself in the room. He pushed her into the wall, and she found herself not able to move. She looked at her limbs, and saw that the fleetmaster pushed her into four energy cuffs. He walked over to a panel, and pushed a button. Lily yelped in pain when the cuffs moved away, making her spread out like a tanning racoon hide.

"You have lied to me. You made me send a special troop that was to get us more land, and lead us into a barren hillside." Lily looked at him, realising that everyone was safe, but then feeling angry that they left her. He pushed the button again, and Lily's shoulder dislocated out of its socket making a streak of wetness come from Lily's eye.

"You MOTHER FUCKER!" Lily screamed and tried to move, but she was stuck, and the Fleetmaster stood in front of her. He slapped her, making her cheek a deep red.

"You lied to me. You're lucky you're even alive." He pushed another button, moving the cuffs closer to the others, and the fleetmaster popped Lily's shoulders back into place. "And you're very lucky I am forgiving." He a smaller button, and electricity surged through Lily's body and it charred her clothes.

The fleetmaster moved towards Lily, and ripped her oversized off, exposing her breasts. He moved his hands down, and tore her pants, and pulled then off. Lily struggled to cover herself, but failed because of the cuffs. The fleetmaster walked back and looked at her smooth flesh.

"You're human anatomy isn't much different from a sangheili's." He moved towards her and placed a spherical object on her muff, and walked to the other side of the room, and grabbed a controller type thing. "Now tell me, where are they."

"I don't kn-" SHe was cut off then the device sent pure pain through her entire body. She scrunched up a much as she could, but it wasn't enough. She yelled as much as her lungs would let her, and the pain stopped.

"I know you have one place they would be. We can make this easy for you, or painful. Your choice." He learned of the wall and Lily started crying. The fleetmaster got more of the objects, and placed them all around Lily. By the time he finished, she was basically in a blanket of pain balls. "Tell me now, where's. The. Grunt." Lily, through a bucket of tears, looked up at the fleetmaster, and murmured something. The fleetmaster walked closer to her, to where they were almost face to face. "What was that?"

"F-U-C-K Y-O-U." The fleetmaster pushed one button, and pain surged everywhere on Lily. She limbs went out, and blood rushed through her. Her skin opened up and blood flowed out from every pour, and Lily started feeling lightheaded. She screamed, and the fleetmaster set the controller on a chair.

"When you want to cooperate, just beg for mercy." He left the room, and Lily hung on the wall, pain erupting throughout her body. She blacked out from the pain, and woke up when a large thump was heard on the wall. The door slid wide open, and Blake stepped in. He took the controller in one hand, and slammed up against the floor with all of his strength, shattering in into a thousand pieces. The pain stopped, and Lily finally relaxed and fell to the ground. Blake unlocked her and was standing above her and offered her his hand.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Lily took his hand and they flew across the labyrinth called a ship. Blake seemed to know where he was going, but he really didn't. The two flew bast countless turns, and they came to a locked door. "Watch my back, I'll try to get this door open." Lily looked over the corridors and saw a squad of three unggoy marching across the hall. She turned back to Blake and whispered.

"Three grunts, give me your knife and I'll get them." Blake handed her his knife, and re-focused on the door. Lily approached the corner that they would go past, and waited. The squad made it to the corner, raising weapons when they saw Blake, and Lily rushed out, stabbing one of them in the neck, and she pulled it out. She twirled around and threw her knife at another, hitting it square in it's soft skull, and the other one was so distracted, he didn't even see Lily move behind it, snapping her neck. She retrieved Blake's knife, but fell down with pain and heat surging from her back. She looked in the reflection of the purple wall, and saw that one of them shot her in the back, charring it black. She got up, and walked over to Blake, handing him his knife. He noticed the spot on her back.

"Hey, if you're hurt, you should rest. That spot looks nasty."

"No, I'm fine. Besides we have to get back to the others." Blake rolled his eyes, and opened the door.

"Got it!" He gleamed with pride, and they sneaked into the room. It was an empty hanger, and one phantom docked in it. They climbed up the pillars, not wanting to find their way up there on their own, and reached the top. They made it inside the phantom, and closed every door it had when Blake reached the cockpit. He walked over to Lily and helped her lay down on the floor, back facing the ceiling. He searched for anything he could use, then found a type of first aid. He picked out a type of cloth, and placed it around Lily. She yelped when it hit a certain spot.

"Be more careful, idiot." Blake looked back at her, and she'd be dead if looks could kill.

"This 'idiot' just saved your life." Lily looked away and rested her head on her arms.

"I know, it's just." She sighed. "I just feel worthless. I got captured, I nearly gave away the whole operation, I got shot." A single tear went down Lily's face and Blake stopped wrapping.

"But you were also the one who got us that grunt, don't you ever forget that." Blake finished wrapping her, and sat down next to her trying to figure out what was what in the med-kit. Lily heard Blake mumbling to himself, and she closed her eyes. _I'm safe. I'm going to be alright._ She slowly started to fade away into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lily woke up, and saw Blake already up, preparing rations for them to eat. She rubbed her eyes, and Blake looked over to her.

"Here, this should help." He gave her some food, and Lily hungrily eat it all, and lied back down. "So, in this kit, I found something that should help that burn on your back. ANd I think I should put a fresh dressing on that wound." Lily sat up against the cold, purple wall and sighed.

"Go ahead. This cloth is sticking to my back." Blake gingerly took off the dressing, and put the ointment on her back. It instantly worked and the black, charred skin flaked off, and new smooth skin grew back in it's place. Lily groaned from pleasure as her back wasn't searing hot anymore.

"Tell me if this hurts." Blake moved his hands all around Lily's back, and even pushed hard when she stayed silent.

"No, what the hell was that thing you used." She looked at him, bewildered. Blake shrugged, and noticed Lily's body. It wasn't flat, but not like hentia. He moved closer to her, almost making them into one person. She blushed, and for the first time she could remember. "B-b-b-blake, w-what are you d-doing." She couldn't help but want Blake to take her, but he just waited above her. He leaned in to kiss her, and it was so blissful. It was then, a loud thump was heard on the phantom, and the door was blown inwards. A pelican was docked beside it, and marined flooded in, surrounding Blake. "Blake, what's going on?" A marine walked up with a shotgun, and grabbed Blake's wrist.

"Blake Yoir. You are not under the custody of the UNSC for betraying your own kind." Lily looked at Blake with shock, and he returned her gaze.

"Lily, their lying! Help me!" Lily grabbed one of their DMR's and shot the others, then kneeled down in the bloodbath. Tears rolled down her face and Blake walked over to her. "It's ok, but we need to get back to the ship. Where is it. I left before they told me." Lily shivered, then looked up at him.

"Their at the remains of Reach. That's where every ship goes after a mission." Blake moved over, and pushed a button on his vest, then laughed.

"Thanks, that's all we need." _Who's we._ Lily soon found her answer when the fleetmaster jumped in the ship, and walked over to her.

"Thank you for cooperating." Blake picked her up, and they took her to the bridge. _I'm fucked!_

* * *

 **A/N: Thus ends another chapter. I know there was a lot of teasing in there, but it will come into play later on (hint) so make sure you know it like the nose on your face because you'll be confused later on if you don't. So that's it, I'm eager to have the next chapter and it will conclude this story. /A/N**


End file.
